<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet me in the pit FOR A MOTHER FUCKING CUDDLE by Moss_man_theres_no_need_to_feel_down</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822113">Meet me in the pit FOR A MOTHER FUCKING CUDDLE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_man_theres_no_need_to_feel_down/pseuds/Moss_man_theres_no_need_to_feel_down'>Moss_man_theres_no_need_to_feel_down</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hagakure got cool pjs, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_man_theres_no_need_to_feel_down/pseuds/Moss_man_theres_no_need_to_feel_down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiya gets home late and Hiro wants cuddles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet me in the pit FOR A MOTHER FUCKING CUDDLE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven’t written fanfic in years please god be gentle</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 2:30 when Hagakure awoke to the sound of movement and shoes gently being removed from the entryway of the small apartment.<br/>He was already sure of who had arrived through the door but his thoughts were solidified by the feeling of another body flopping onto the bed still fully clothed aside from his shoes and socks.</p><p>“Long night?” Hiro asked softly.</p><p>“Yeah…” Daiya replied back to him in a tired voice.</p><p>“Did you have fun?” Hiro asked with a smile, gently placing a hand on Daiyas face while trying to softly push off the heavy leather Jacket he had fallen into bed with.</p><p>“Yeah,Mondo flipped off a cop and they followed us for like,two miles...” he said, sounding proud of his younger brother while he sat up to remove his jacket and shirt that he aimed in the general direction of the clothes hamper,<br/>presumably missing it completely.</p><p>It wasn’t often that he got to go ride off into the night with his gang since he started a full time job as a mechanic but he cherished the nights he was able to go.</p><p>“Did you get into any more trouble after that?” Hiro asked curiously.</p><p>“Nah we were pretty good for the rest of the ride…” Daiya said while getting comfortable and cuddling up close to Yasuhiro.</p><p>“You should probably take off your jeans too,they might be uncomfortable to sleep in.” Hiro commented.</p><p>“Fine…” Daiya sleepily pushed his jeans off of himself,kicking them off the bed before he moved back under the warmth of the blankets enjoying the feeling of his skin against Hiros soft constellation pj bottoms.</p><p>“Feels good to be home…” Daiya said in a barely audible whisper </p><p>“I’m glad you’re back…” Hiro responded leaning their foreheads together and giving him a soft kiss</p><p>They stayed like that,pressed against each other for the rest of the night safe and warm under their blankets.</p><p>It was calm<br/>quiet<br/>and perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>